The Lily and The Rose
by DarkShadowSoul621
Summary: A Harry Potter story, though this one is told through Rose Evans point of view. She has gone through her whole life in love with Severus, then finds a Dark path of her own when he crushes her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My name is Rosalie Ann Evans. Most of you will assume this story is all about Harry Potter, and his legacy. But I am here to tell you, it's not this time. This is a story about a girl going through he life watching, and losing everything she had. That girl, was me.

I had just turned 10 the day I heard my sister, Lillian, was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Petunia, our oldest sister, despised the idea of it. I thought it was neat. Lily and I spent every waking moment together.

"You are a nasty little witch! No boy will ever like you! Rose, if you're smart, you'll come home with me, now!" Petunia yelled on that grassy hill.

"She is not a nasty witch! And she is a better sister than you will ever be!" I shouted. I wanted to be a witch, like Lily. It was better than growing up like Petunia.

"You better watch it! I'll tell Mum!" Petunia started running. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Lily. The two of us were the only two who had taken Mum's hair and eyes. Vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes. Dad said we were much prettier than Petunia, mainly because of her attitude. It made her ugly.

"Mum won't listen to her. Don't worry." Lily said with a smile as a boy with black hair walked out of the tree behind us. I jumped a bit.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts too?" He asked. I instantly felt left out.

"Yeah. My name is Lily Evans, and this is my sister, Rose." Lily smiled as she placed her arm around my shoulder. I smiled, she was always good at involving me in everything she did.

"My name is Severus Snape. I live just down the road from you guys." He said.

"How come we've never seen you before?" Lily asked.

"We just moved. Got my Hogwarts letter the other day." I looked down at my shoes. Petunia was wrong, Lily was liked by many boys. Though Mum didn't like her thinking about boys at such a young age.

"Well, we have to go. Dinner's almost done. We'll come back tomorrow. Same spot." Lily said with a smile.

"Same spot." Severus gave his own grin as he watched us take off down the hill and into the large farm house.

After a year of spending my days with Severus and Lily, I was running through the house screaming and jumping up and down. Mum came running from the kitchen, Lily came out, wand in hand. Dad jumped up from his afternoon nap and fell off of the couch.

"What? What's wrong?" Mum yelled as she saw my face. I was beat red and I was screaming louder with a piece of paper in my hand.

"I got my letter! I got my letter!" I screamed. Petunia rolled her eyes.

"Great, I lost another sister!" Petunia shouted as she stomped off to her room. Mum rolled her eyes and smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful honey!" Mum cheered. Dad grinned a bit before laying back down. Lily smiled brightly as she grabbed my hand.

"Come on! We gotta tell Severus!" Lily said as she pulled me along behind her and outside. When we reached the hill, Severus was sitting at his usual tree, reading on of his school books.

"Severus! Rosie got her Hogwarts letter!" Lily yelled as we came to a stop. Severus looked up from his book and smiled as he stood, tossing the book against the tree.

"That's great!" Severus said as he hugged me and spun me around. I giggled a bit before he set me down. "That means you get to ride the train with us this year, and we can go to Diagon Alley together." I smiled and blushed from excitement. I had grown fond of Severus the passed year. When him and Lily were gone in their first year of school, I was a wreck.

"It will be great." Lily smiled.

Then finally, I was on the train to Hogwarts. Mum and Dad had seen us off before the train took off. I was sitting in a compartment with Severus and Lily, with a wide smile on my face. My wand was tucked in my jeans, and I wore a green T-shirt. My long red hair was braided back with lose hairs falling in my face. Lily always wore her hair down, it was straighter than mine was. I had natural curl and wave to mine, where she took after Dad, having his straight hair.

When we arrived at Hogwarts, I had to go with the first years instead of going with Severus and Lily. It made me a little upset, but before I knew it, I was inside the castle and being Sorted into a house. Both Severus and Lily had placed bets on which house I would end up in. Severus said I would be a Slytherin, but Lily wanted me to be in Gryffindor with her. I had thought they were in the same House together, but I must have missed that conversation.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted. Half of me jumped and blushed with a wide grin, the other half wanted to cry because I wouldn't be in the same house as my sister. Lily sighed. I ran over to the Slytherin table next to Severus who was smiling and cheering. Our table was right next to Gryffindor, so Lily and I sat back to back from each other. Throughout the night, I would lean back and tell her something or laugh at someone else. This year couldn't get better.

As the years went on, I grew up in every way. Lily was beautiful in her Seventh year. Her hair was gorgeous and her eyes shown brighter than Mum's. My hair was still long and wavy, but I had it pulled back. It was more tame now than it had been though. I thought I looked like a freak, my eyes were bigger than Lily's were, in my six years here at Hogwarts not one guy had asked me out, and I was curvier and more filled out than Lily. I figured I looked horrible to guys.

Today was the day my heart was crushed. Over the seven years I had known Severus, I had become in love with him. I was shy though, but he was the only boy I had ever liked. The only one I ever saw myself with. Maybe that was why no one else ever wanted to date me.

As I walked down towards the Library, I saw Lily talking to Severus. I narrowed my eyes a bit as I hid behind a beam and watched as they spoke.

"Lily, James is an arrogant little prick. Why are you hanging around him?" Severus asked.

"Because I am dating him, Severus. Since when do you care? I heard you talking to Lucius. Mudblood? Really?" My eyes were wide. Mudblood was a term I heard a lot in my years being in Syltherin. Since I was quiet, no one ever bothered me much. I guess they assumed I was a Pureblood.

"Lucius is insane. I said nothing like that. Not about Rose." That's when my heart sank. I thought she was talking about herself, not me.

"Do you realize, when we're gone, Rosie still has one year. Slytherin will make that year hell for her if they find out she's a Halfblood."

"I'm a Halfblood. They don't mess with me."

"Severus! Look how far you've come!"

"I'm sure this subject was about you and James...breaking up." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Well it's not going to happen. I love James. So there."

"So those years him and his band of nitwits destroying my life, pulling pranks on me, it means nothing?"

"That's not the real James. Besides, he said he was sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry, Lily? A boy comes along with a cheesy smile and says he loves you, you fall head over heels for him! What about me?"

"What about you, Severus?" I paused. I knew where this was going. Tears swelled in my eyes. Lily was the only person who knew I loved Severus. I had told her in my fourth year. That was when she started to like James Potter.

"Well...I.." Severus paused. Lily noticed his eyes switched from on her, to something behind her. Lily turned to see I was running down the corridor with my hand on my mouth, holding in the screams. Her eyes were wide.

"Rose!" Lily shouted as she ran after me. I couldn't take it. I ran for the Slytherin common room and slid in the painting door behind someone else, before Lily could make it up the stairs in time. I fell behind the couch and closed my eyes, cringing at the pain. I held my chest, feeling my heart breaking.

"Rose?" I heard a sweet voice from over in the chair beside the couch. I jumped a bit, hearing Narcissa's voice. I tried to wipe away the tears and sit up straight. "Rose, honey. What's wrong?" She asked as the blonde slid off of her chair and sat next to me on the floor.

"N..n-nothing.." I choked.

"Come on now, something is wrong. Do I need to get Bella? She'll get you to tallk." Cissa smiled a bit. I chuckled and sniffed. "There we go. What's bothering you?"

"Well...I like this boy...but my sister..well he likes her.."

"Who is this boy? How long have you known him?"

"Eight years.."

"And you haven't made a move? No wonder he's moved on!" Cissa said.

"He's been in love with my sister.."

"Right...sorry. Well who is he?" I paused for a second, wondering if I should tell her.

"Severus..." I whispered. Cissa's eyes were wide and she became silent. I waited for her to say something after a few minutes. "Well?" I asked, trying to get her to talk.

"I don't see why he wouldn't like you. Your Mudblood sister is nothing. Trust me, you're ten times more beautiful, intelligent, your voice is beautiful. She has got nothing on you." Cissa smiled. I did as well. I was feeling a little better. I was starting to loath my sister, and the year after she graduated and was gone, I hated her even more. Cissa had been in my year, so she was teaching me a lot of things Lucius Malfoy had taught her and we saw Bella on the weekends and holidays. I refused to ever go home again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Years passed, a secret Brotherhood was slowly forming and I was part of it. Cissa had married Lucius and Bella had married some man she had met in school. I had heard from rumors that Lily had married James and had a baby boy. Severus was now a teacher at Hogwarts. I kept tabs on everyone.

Tonight was the night I was meeting our Lord, our Leader. He was holding a meeting at the Malfoy Manor. Cissa had just had a baby boy herself. Draco was his name. She said, he would be my Godchild.

When Bella and I arrived at the Manor, I smiled seeing my reflection in one of the many mirrors of the house. Lucius loved the old Medieval look. I grinned. My hair was down to the middle of my back, Bella had tried to do something with it, but I liked how it crumpled all around my slim face. My eyes, the ones I had hated so much, were now caked in black around those emeralds. My pale face popped more. I wore a small black, long sleeved shirt that had a low neck. Bella had said the more cleavage I show the better I would look. I agreed with her. My tight black pants showed off every curve in my legs and rear. It took me some time to get use to heels, but I wore them in black as well. I looked better now, than I ever had.

As we walked into the Meeting room, we were seated next to the front of the table. Lucius greeted us with a grin and Cissa hugged and kissed us both.

"It's so good to see you." Cissa said. I nodded.

"It's been too long, Cissa." I smiled. We all sat when we were told our Lord was coming to us. When he entered, I felt the tension, the fear. But nothing came over me.

"Welcome, Loyal servants. Lucius has graciously allowed us to meet here in his home. Ah, Severus. I grant you have brought us news?" My body froze. I had no idea Severus would be here. I turned to see the familiar pale man, his hair long, and he wore a black robe. I wanted to smile, seeing him for the first time in a long time, but I collected myself. Cissa looked over at me with a grin.

"Yes. Sirius has fled." Severus spoke. His voice was deep, it made me cringe hearing it. A good cringe though.

"Hm..Well. Our time is now. Hm..who is this...delicate flower..you have brought me, Lucius?"

"Lord Voldemort..this is Rosalie Evans." Lucius said.

"Evans? A Halfblood?" Voldemort spoke. I lowered my head a bit. "Well...Severus, go and inform the other Death Eaters." Severus looked at me a moment. I lifted my head and watched him as he turned and left. I lowered my eyes again. "A Halfblood...serves no purpose here.." My body froze, as well as Cissa's. "However...you're older sister...Lily Potter, is it? I will forgive you tainted blood...if you kill her. I will take care of James and the boy. But you must kill Lily." I thought for a moment. Then in an instant, I nodded.

"When?" I asked. Voldemort chuckled.

"I like the enthusiasm. Tonight. Godric's Hollow."

That night, I did as I was told. It was only the Dark Lord and myself as we walked up to the small house in Godric's Hollow. This was finally the chance I would get to take all my anger, all my frustration, out on the one person that destroyed my life. Because she lived, Severus turned his back on me. After that day I ran in Hogwarts, he never spoke to me again. Never hung around me, even when Cissa and Lucius were next to me, he kept his distance. Lily was going to know my pain.

As we entered the house, the Dark Lord took his leave to James Potter. When the explosion went off, I found my way to the baby room. That was where I found her, with the small boy.

"Please! Kill me, but leave Harry alone!" She begged. I looked down at her only for a moment before lifting and pulling my cloaks' hood back. Lily's eyes were wide. "Rose?" Was the last thing she said before screaming. I pointed my wand at her chest.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted. Her body fell limp and lifeless. The energy that pulsated through me was unbelievable. My eyes were wide as the Dark Lord entered and smiled.

"Very good." He spoke, then pointed at the child. Though, when he did it, something went wrong. He burst into flames and evaporated. I gasped seeing this and fled, telling the other Death Eaters of the news. The Dark Lord was dead.

Fourteen years later, this was where we stand up to date. I had taken a job at Hogwarts, to occupy my time. Bella and Cissa said it would be an easier way for me to keep an eye on Draco, and Harry. It was also a good way for me to watch the good side for when the Dark Lord returned. I had sworn myself to Dumbledore, shielding my true alliance. Everything fell into place. I was to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It was nearly half way through the year, I had known Severus was the Potions Teacher, but I had not made an effort to go to him, or see him. That night Lily had died, I had seen Severus go in and cry his eyes out. This only made me angrier, though no one knew I had killed her. No one knew but Lucius, Bella, and Cissa. And it was going to stay that way.

I was sitting in my office when I heard someone knock. I narrowed my eyes a bit and waved my wand, unlocking and opening the door. I froze a bit, seeing Harry. I wanted to kill him in that second, but I knew the Dark Lord would be angry if I did so. There was word he was alive.

"Mister Potter. What can I do ya for?" I asked, situating myself in my emerald robe. Harry walked in more.

"Well, Professor. I was wondering..is there any chance...you could...help me with something?" Harry asked. I narrowed my eyes and laid my quill down.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Well...the Yule Ball is coming up...and uh..I don't know...how to dance.." Harry admitted.

"Really? Professor McGonagall hasn't taught you?" I wondered.

"Well, you see. Dumbledore recommended I come to you." I sighed a bit. You damn fool. After thinking for a second, I nodded and stood. Flicking my wand, my record player turned on and music filled the room.

"Alright Potter. I'll humor you." I said as I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, lifting it. "Place your hand on my waist." I instructed. He did as he was told. A couple of hours went by as I smacked him repeatedly for messing up. By the end, I was laughing. This feeling confused me, maybe because he was my blood. But he acted so much like James. When we were finished I groaned a bit.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Hurry off to bed now. Come back if you still haven't gotten the foot work down." I sighed. Harry nodded with a grin as he headed out of the office. I shook my head looking around the room. I flicked my wand again to play something else on the record. It was one of my favorites growing up. Kiss from a Rose, was the name of it.

_**There use to be a greying tower, alone on the scene. And you became, the light on the dark side of me. And love remained a drug that's the high not the pill. But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**_

As I stood back up, I closed my eyes as I pretended to have someone I was dancing with. A grin came over my face, seeing Severus smiling at me in my head. My feet moved on the floor like silk. I felt the room spinning as I kept my eyes closed, feeling the floor instead of watching it.

_**Baby, I compare you to a Kiss from a Rose on the grey. Ooo the more I get, stranger it feels yeah. Now that your Rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grey.**_

When the beat picked up, so did my body. I felt as though I was floating on the floor. I chuckled to myself. I pictured Severus actually laughing, smiling. He hadn't done that in years.

_** There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say. And you remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain. Baby, to me your like a grown addiction that I can't deny. Won't you tell me is it heavy baby? But did you know that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**_

_** Baby, I compare you to a Kiss from a Rose on the grey. Ooo the more I get of you, stranger it feels yeah. Now that your Rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grey.**_

As I got more and more into the dance, I stopped. This wasn't the Severus now, or even then. Because he would never be here with me, dancing with me, smiling and laughing with me. I sighed a bit, letting the excitement of the dance leave me. As I went to drop my hands, I felt something warm grab them, bringing them back up to their original spot, then a hand on my waist. I opened my eyes to see my dream, my fantasy, standing in front of me.

"Severus?" I asked. But he only smiled a bit before dancing in a circle.

_** I've been kissed by a Rose on the grey. I've been kissed by a Rose on the grey. I've been kissed by a Rose on the grey. I've been kissed by a Rose on the grey. **_

I smiled and blushed a bit as he mouthed the words to me. His eyes never left mine as we spun around in all the same places my bare, lonely, feet had just skimmed across.

_** There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say. And you remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain. To me your like a grown addiction that I can't deny. Won't you tell me is it heavy baby? But did you know that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**_

_** Baby, I compare you to a Kiss from a Rose on the grey. Ooo the more I get of you, stranger it feels yeah. Now that your Rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grey.**_

_** Yes I compare you to a Kiss from a Rose on the grey. Ooo the more I get of you the stranger it feels yeah. Now that your Rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grey.**_

As the record came to a close, Severus slowed his pace till he came to a stop. I was amazed, astounded, dumbfounded. Was this really the same Severus? The one who had loved Lily?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It would appear..that I was...dancing?" Severus said. I could tell he was being a bit cocky. I huffed a bit and slid my heels back on my feet. He watched for a moment. "Why do you insist on wearing those?" He asked.

"I've been told I look better in them." I quickly said. Severus narrowed his eyes and grabbed my shoulder, kicking the heels away from my feet. "Severus!" I shouted. He raised his eye brows a bit and lifted his hands.

"Oops." He shrugged.

"What was that for?" I was becoming a bit aggravated.

"Wear..what you..want to wear. Don't ever let anyone ever tell you different." He said before he turned to walk out. I sighed, feeling the stinging pain in my chest again. "You will accompany me to the Ball. It's..required for Staff." Severus said before he left. I rolled my eyes as I watched him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When the Yule Ball finally came, I actually found myself in a panic. I was going through every dress I owned, trying to find the best one to be seen in with Severus. McGonagall walked in, seeing me in my underwear.

"Oh, dear. You're not dressed yet?" Minerva said.

"I can't find anything!" I whined like I was five again. Minerva walked over and took a glance at the selections. She smiled a bit, picking one out.

"I have always loved the color Emerald brings out." She said as she showed me an emerald dress that had short sleeves, touched the floor, and a thin black, see through, lace with green sequins traced in it. I looked at her a moment before smiling.

"Thank you." I said as I changed quickly. I watched as Minerva hurried down to the Great Hall. I sighed as I went to grab the black heels, then paused. Smiling, I reached for the green flats instead. My hair was pulled up in a bun and the end fell down my back, braided. I smiled at myself in my mirror before hurrying downstairs myself.

"Where is she?" Severus asked with an angered tone. Minerva shrugged as she found Harry and his friend Ron. As Severus looked around, I came down from the stairs. When I saw him, he looked handsome. I smiled a bit as I made my way to the bottom step. On the last few was when he turned to see me. His gaze was halted and rested on me. When I made my way to him, I smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You remind me...so much of her." He spoke. My anger flared. I narrowed my eyes as I pulled my emerald gloves up. They were an add on to hide my Dark Mark.

"Lily?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. He had no time to answer before we were pushed into the hall.

When the night was over, I walked over to the staircase. I had had enough of Lily Potter for one night. As I trailed up the steps, I was stopped.

"Heading to bed, already?" Severus said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, I am." I said as I turned and headed back on my path. At the top of the stairs, Dumbledore was smiling.

"Rose, I wish to have a word with you. In privet." He said. I nodded as I followed him all the way to his Office. When we entered, I sat down on a chair that had just appeared. "Rose, when you asked me for a job here at Hogwarts, I was surprised. Being a former Death Eater..."

"So was Severus. I see nothing wrong with this."

"Yes, but Severus is loyal to me. You, on the other hand." I stood up.

"Albus."

"You might as well sit back down. I know you were the one who killed Lily Potter. Your sister, for the Dark Lord to take you in." My body froze as my eyes became wide.

"How..?" I asked.

"I have my ways. Rose, you don't have to live like that. Severus has chosen his path, now why don't you?" Dumbledore paused. I did as well. Thinking about all the hate that had built up inside of me over the years. Then it hit me. I killed my sister. The one who cared about me more than anyone else did. The flashbacks came flooding back as I thought more and more.

_ "Rose?"_

I cringed when Lily's voice screamed in my head. I closed my eyes for a second, then thought about Harry. How I enjoyed his company. How much he reminded me of Lily. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and letting the tears fall. Dumbledore opened his arms. I couldn't help myself, I ran for him, wrapping my arms around him as he closed in on me. There I cried for what seemed like forever.

"I was consumed by the dark. I wanted to fit in so much. I wanted to be my own person. Everyone had loved Lily so much..I hated it. But then again...no one loved her as much as I did." I sobbed. Dumbledore looked at me.

"Wrong...Harry does." I looked down, feeling the pain of all the years of being on the Dark Side. Working for the Dark Lord.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Care for him, tell him who you are. Love him as Lily did." Dumbledore whispered. I took another deep breath and nodded. "In the meantime. If Voldemort ever returns, you must not let him in your mind to see this conversation. Act as though you're a spy for him, gain his trust. It will be our biggest ally."

"How? How can I block him from my memories?" I asked. He only smiled.

"Severus will teach you, after school hours. So none of it gets in the way of your Classes. Which you're doing a great job with." Dumbledore smiled. I felt my own creep on my face. "Now go, you must be tired." He said. I nodded and headed off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The first night I had lessons with Severus, I was nervous. He had taken me down into his Potions class, in the Dungeons. This was were I was now.

"Push me out of your mind." Severus said. I nodded a bit before feeling the sting in my head and seeing my memories flash in front of my eyes. All were when I was younger, watching Severus, writing his name in my notebook. I tried to push him away from those memories, I groaned a bit before he released my mind. He was silent for a moment as I was breathing hard and sweating. "Again." He said, acting as though he wanted to see more. My memories of saving Severus from Lily's boyfriend and his friends, came flooding. All the times I had tried to talk to him and Lily butted in. Even that day by the Library. That memory was filled with pain and heartache. Then the one of me and Cissa becoming close friends, seeing Severus again the night Lily died...and then..no. I pushed him out before he could see that. Severus looked at me with an odd expression.

"What? Did you think my memories were filled with ponies and rainbows?" I asked.

"Hardly. I just...didn't know.."

"I know, you didn't know, Severus! The years of pain I went through, the years of heartache! Because you loved her. She was your everything when you could have had me! She left you for James. I would never have done that! I saw him for what he really was, she was blind. Severus, I loved you since that day on the hill, when we met."

"Rose.." He tried to stop me, but I moved closer to him. He was stepping back.

"No, I have waited in the dark for far too long. I have suffered in the dark, watching Lily always getting your attention! Watching Lily push you aside even though it was clear your love for her! Why her? What was wrong with me?" I asked as tears filled in my eyes.

"Either get back to the lesson, or leave." Severus said as he was backed into a table. He turned his head, looking at the floor. I couldn't believe him.

"Fine." I whispered as I turned on my heels and hurried out of the room. Severus looked back up.

**SEVERUS'S POV**

I looked up just in time to see that beautiful red head storm out of my Office. I sighed, shaking my head and closing my eyes. All those memories I had seen. I wanted to run after her, tell her the truth. But I did not move. I stood still.

After a minute, I cursed and slammed the table against another, throwing books across the room. Then I hurried up to Dumbledore's office, a pain in my chest and on my face as well. I slammed against the wall and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Severus? What ever is the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Rose's Patronus, a beautiful white wolf? Female, right?" I asked. I knew it was, I was proving a point. Albus nodded and in that second I pulled my wand out and flipped out my own Patronus. A slim white wolf jumped out of it and skipped here and there for a minute before turning to face the two of us only to disappear.

"Severus...I had no idea. I thought your love for Lily...?" I stopped him. My Patronus had changed, I hadn't noticed it before.

"I did love her..I loved her deeply...But..I knew she would never love me. Rose was there, I grew fond of her. But I kept it to myself. Then I lost track of her through the years, when I saw her in the Malfoy Manor the night Potter was born, I wanted to die. I didn't want her in anything like that. I didn't want her near him, the way he looked at her made my skin crawl. And now she's here, and yet I still can't say anything. Tonight, I saw her memories. How much I hurt her when we were younger.." I couldn't go on, a few tears fell from my face as I acted like I was having an anxiety attack. I was holding my chest as Albus walked over to me.

"There is something you need to know Severus...But you cannot blame her. She talked with me, she's the same as you now."

"What? Tell me." I asked.

"Rosalie Evans...killed Lily Potter...that night..The Dark Lord killed James, and went for Harry, but something happened. Rose has imprinted a false memory there. I cannot see what really happened. You must." The pain worsened. I felt like I was going to die. Rose had killed her sister, because I loved Lily, and not her.

"It was my fault.."

"Severus, Lily would have been killed regardless."

"False memory? Of Rose killing her?"

"Something like that. Find out for me, will you?" I nodded as I left.

**ROSE'S POV**

I was in my Office, grading essays when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, flicking my wand and letting the door swing open. I looked up and smiled when I saw Harry. "Harry Potter. Come in, sit, sit." I said as I stood. I had summoned for him almost an hour ago.

"Sorry I'm late, Quidditch." Harry said.

"Oh no, you're fine. I just had something I wanted to tell you." Harry sat down. "Nope, nope. Stand for me." Harry looked confused as he slowly stood back up. I looked at him as I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Harry.."

"Yes, Professor?" He asked.

"My last name is Evans. My whole name is Rosalie Evans. My oldest sister is Petunia Dursley, and my second oldest sister...was Lily Potter." I said with a grin. Harry froze.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm your Aunt by blood, kid." I said being a little more forward.

"You're my aunt? Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"I'm dead serious." There was silence for a moment.

"Well this is great! I can...live with you?" Harry asked. I thought about it for a second. It would be new for a kid to be living with me, but I figured it would be alright.

"That would be fine. First, I want to see my older sister once school is out."

"That's fine, some of my things are still there...as long as Dudley hasn't destroyed them yet."

"Who is Dudley?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"My cousin. Your sister's son." Harry cleared.

"Really now? So she really is living a normal muggle life. Hm." Harry smiled brightly.

"This is great! I gotta go tell Ron and Hermione!" He said quickly and was out the door. I smiled and chuckled a bit. As I sat down, some one else entered my Office.

"Rose?" I looked back up to see Severus. I wondered if this would happen often. If I should expect him to show up after Harry every time. "I heard you told Harry." I nodded, looking back down at my papers. "Can I ask you something?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. I looked up, a bit confused.

"Depends on the question." I said. Severus sat down and sighed a bit.

"What happened...that night?" He asked. I knew which night he meant. I sighed and stood up, walking over to my cabinet and grabbing a vile. I reached for my wand and pulled a long white strand from my head.

"You really wanna know? Why not, it's not like it would change anything." I said as I placed it in a vile and walked back over to Severus, handing it to him.

"Why are you just giving it to me?" He asked.

"Why not. Just take it and go.." I said handing it to him and walking back to my desk. Just as I thought, Severus stood up and walked out. I shook my head as I went back to grading papers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**SEVERUS'S POV**

I hurried to Dumbledore's office. It had been easier than I thought to get the memory. I felt bad for having to ask and just take it, but I wanted to know. When I reached the office, I walked in and handed the vile to Albus.

"I got it." I said handing it to him. Albus looked at me with an odd look.

"That was fast."

"She just gave it up."

"Hmm...unlike her...but..." Albus trailed off as he walked over to his Pensive and placed the memory into it. "Will you look? Or must I?" I thought for a moment before walking over and dunking my head into the Pensive bowl.

_I watched as I saw Rose and Voldemort walk into that small house in Godric's Hollow. I narrowed my eyes as I followed them into the home. When I looked around, I saw Voldemort kill James. Then I trailed off to the room I had found Lily when she was dead. There, Rose stood with Lily and Harry._

_ "Lily, we have to go. Now. I don't care what happens to me, just run!"_

_ "I'm not leaving you behind..do what you must, but please...will you watch over Harry?" Lily asked._

_ "Lil...I can't kill you. You know I can't..You can still run with Harry, Sirius is waiting outside."_

_ "It's alright, Rose...I forgive you for everything. Just please..watch over Harry for me..." I turned hearing Voldemort walking back to them. Rose quickly hugged her sister one last time._

_ "I love you Lil..I'm sorry..." Rose said._

_ "I love you more Rosie..." Lily said just before the door opened and Rose cast her spell._

_ "Avada Kedavra!" When Lily fell, I felt my body quiver. Then Voldemort tried to kill Harry. I could see Rose hesitating. Then, no more than a second later, the Dark Lord exploded. Rose gasped a bit and grabbed Harry as fast as she could. Before she left, she stopped at the bedroom window, seeing something. I tried to look at what she was gazing at, then it hit me. She was seeing me, sobbing over Lily's dead body. When she shook her head and turned, I did too.  
><em>

_ "Rose, what happened? Where's James and Lily?" I could hear Sirius. I watched as Rose ran over to the rough Padfoot, sitting on his Motorcycle, with Harry in her arms._

_ "Sirius, you have to go, take Harry and go. It won't be long before the Order come here."_

_ "Rose.."_

_ "Go!" Rose yelled before she twirled in a circle and disappeared in the night. I narrowed my eyes as I watched Hagrid walk over to Sirius._

_ "Will you take him to his Aunt and Uncle?" Sirius asked. "I have a feeling I'm going to Azkaban.."_

When I came out of the Pensive, I looked at Dumbledore. He nodded, already knowing the truth.

"Why..wouldn't she tell me...?"

**ROSE'S POV**

It was the last night of the Triwizard Tournament. I was sitting next to Severus and Minerva, watching as the Students wandered into the maze. After the four of them disappeared, I sighed and looked around. It was only a matter of time before someone would be sending red sparks in the air. I cringed a bit, feeling a burning in my arm. I looked at Severus, knowing he felt it too. I narrowed my eyes as I stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Rose? Where are you going?" Minerva asked.

"I'll be back, I forgot something in my Office..." I said quickly before disappearing. When I reappeared, I was in a Graveyard. I looked around for a second before seeing Wormtail, a man I had gone to school with.

"How far have you gotten?" I had been seeing him a lot the past year or so. The Dark Lord had been found, by Wormtail and I. I walked over to the pot and looked in.

"Just need Harry Potter..." Wormtail said as he cringed a bit. I had noticed he had already placed Voldemort's father's bones in the pot, along with Wormtail's own flesh. All they needed now was Harry's blood.

"I'm going to need a mask. For the sake of the trust issue at Hogwarts, I need to be hidden so Harry doesn't know it's me. Harry will be living with me starting this summer."

"How did you manage that?" Wormtail asked.

"Well, the Dark Lord didn't ask it of me for no reason." I said with a wide grin. Within that second, Harry and Cedric appeared. I narrowed my eyes and waved my hand around my face, hiding it with a silvery mask. I walked over and held my wand out, but when Voldemort cried out, I had to.

"Kill the extra!" I sighed a bit and looked at Cedric before casting.

"Avada Kedavra!" I yelled. Cedric flung back a few feet before his death. Harry was screaming.

After Harry was tied up and his blood taken, the Dark Lord rose out of the pot and took his form. I grinned a bit when Wormtail held out his wand.

"Arm, my dear.." Voldemort said. I nodded and held out the arm with the Dark Mark on it. Wormtail handed him his wand and the Dark Lord pressed it to my arm. "Morsmordre." I cringed a bit before the green symbol appeared in the sky. Instantly, Death Eaters from all over appeared before us, all lined up in a circle. I looked around, instantly knowing all of them. "Well, it was so nice of you all to come to this place at the moment I call. But did any of you attempt to find me? Free me?" I watched as the Dark Lord slithered to everyone.

"I did." Wormtail spoke up, holding his injured arm. Voldemort turned.

"Out of nothing but fear!" He sneered, then calmed himself. "Though, it was better than anyone else.." He whispered as he waved his hand and instantly a shining silver hand appeared where Wormtail had cut his off. He grinned.

"Thank you Master...Thank you.." I glanced over to Voldemort as he turned to me.

"And you my dear...Always right there next to him. Though you had no fear." Voldemort grazed his hand over my mask, then leaned in and whispered. "I know why you hide. But tonight, when I kill Harry Potter...you may show yourself." I nodded, hoping it wouldn't come to that. I lowered my head a bit as the Dark Lord took my hand and walked over to Harry. "I know why, so many years ago I could not touch you. Your Mother, Lily had a protection Charm placed in your skin, her blood ran through yours. But now...I can touch you." He hissed as he pressed his finger to Harry's scar, causing it to burn. Then Voldemort unraveled the binds holding Harry, letting him fall. "Com now Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore has taught you how to Duel, yes?" The Dark Lord took his stance. Harry grabbed his wand. "You know...your Mother's killer is here with us now..." I froze.

"What are you talking about? You killed her!" Harry yelled.

"No Harry...She did..." Voldemort nodded over to me. My hand began to shake, but I flicked it away. Harry's eyes narrowed as he pointed his wand to me.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. I narrowed my own eyes as I flipped my wand out.

"Pertrificus Totalus!"I shouted, though I knew the Dark Lord wouldn't take kindly to that. I dodged Harry's spell, and mine had hit. When he fell over, Voldemort growled.

"Finite Incantatem." Voldemort said, letting my spell wear off of Harry. "He is mine, not yours." He hissed. I backed down. "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled. I hesitated a moment before Harry deflected the Killing Curse with the same spell he used on me. The light was too bright for my eyes. I couldn't see nor hear anything. When it was all said and done, Harry ran for Cedric's body, then disappeared. My eyes were wide. What had just happened?

"NO! LEAVE AT ONCE!" Voldemort shouted, then he slithered over to me, angry. "You will come with me." He growled.


End file.
